diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Hardscrabble Farms Nurse
The Unidentified Nurse is a character that appeared in Old School. She is in charge of the Nurse's Station at Hardscrabble Farms. During the trust fall activity, Jeffrey performs a trust fall but he is a big boy and his weight bangs makes Rowley and Gareth Grimes collapse and smash each other. The boys notice one of Gareth's teeth is missing, so they get down on their hands and knees to look for his missing tooth until his cabinmate, Emilio Mendoza finds it on Rowley's forehead. Mr. Jefferson tells him he will have to run down to the Nurse's Station to get the nurse and she brought the damp washcloth to Gareth Grimes to stop the bleeding from his dislodged tooth. But she cannot pull his tooth out of Rowley's forehead because it is still lodged in there. His father, Mr. Robert Jefferson called his wife, Mrs. Linda Jefferson to come pick him up and take him to get it checked out. Greg wonders if she ended up sending him to a doctor or a dentist, because he has no idea what people do for that sort of thing. Melinda Henson was sent to the nurse's station after eating three servings of Stew to make herself sick. She spent a few hours there due to indigestion, and after that, she was sent back to rejoin her group. Julian Trimble was sent to nurse's station after eating a piece of deodorant on purpose to make himself sick to go home due to him being homesick. His chaperone, Mr. Jefferson found him in the cabin clutching his stomach, and Mr. Jefferson spoke to Mr. Nuzzi about the deodorant incident. A few hours later Julian's Mother arrived to pick him up, possibly because the nurse called Julian's Mother to come pick him up. But then she drove off from Hardscrabble Farms with her son and stuffed dog, and Julian seemed to have made a full recovery when leaving, waving bye to his friends. This resulted in the chaperones taking everyone's deodorant so that no one follows Julian's footsteps. Rowley returns to Hardscrabble Farms on Friday morning with a bandage on his forehead after surgery. When he sees Gareth Grimes, he gives him back his tooth that was in a jar. Rowley had gotten an infection from Gareth's tooth, that's why he was gone for so long. Gareth is not sure what he's supposed to do with his tooth. During the practice of building a campfire for the last day of the night, Rowley collects a bunch of weeds and tosses them onto fire, which totally smothers it. It turns out Rowley had collected a bunch of Poison Ivy leaves and he got covered with spots when he woke up on Saturday morning, and his father, Mr. Jefferson also woke up and he had trouble breathing after he inhaled the fumes and got it into his lungs. Then the nurse called Mrs. Jefferson to come pick them both up. This leaves Greg's group as the only group without a chaperone because Mr. Jefferson has left due to breathing difficulty. Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School (First and only appearance) Gallery Nurse couldn't pull Gareth's tooth on Rowley's forehead.png|The Nurse could not pull Gareth's tooth out of Rowley's forehead because it was still lodged. Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Adults Category:Characters who appeared in Old School Category:Unidentified Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Book only Characters Category:Characters Category:One Time Characters Category:Hardscrabble Farms